Stolen Moments
by LittleOutlawPrincess
Summary: The gentleman took off his cloak and placed it on the soft grass. He reached up and placed his hand on her neck and kissed her lips softly.
1. Chapter 1

Long Ago ~ Enchanted Forest

The night was dark and mostly quiet, the only sound an occasional owl hooting high in the trees and the only light came from the stars that shone from the sky above.

A lone female took advantage of the darkness as she walked along, sticking to the shadows of the trees, her head covered in a dark hood to hide her identity. The sound of a twig snapping alerted her to a presence close by and she spun around on one foot towards the sound.

"Relax, it's only me." a soft and gentle male voice whispered from behind a nearby tree.

As the voice spoke the female relaxed and smiled "Don't do that, you startled me!" she exclaimed as she closed the gap between them in a few strides.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was making sure no one was around" He raised his hand and slipped his hood down to reveal his face "I missed you." He whispered as he raised his hand to caress her cheek.

She lifted her own hand and placed it on top of his. "I have missed you too." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled at her lovingly "How long do we have?"

With her eyes cast downward in sorrow, she told him "Not long, They think I am asleep and the guards will be around soon"

He places his hand on her chin and gently lifts her head up as he gazed into her eyes " Then, we won't waste a moment of it" He spoke with his voice full of love and care.

She held his gaze and smiled back "What do you have in mind?" She asked curiously

The gentleman smiled "Follow me!" He commanded jovially, holding out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand in hers, trusting him completely. They set off at a run through the wild dense forest.

"Where are we going?" She asks, her voice almost in a giggle. "You'll see."

He said with a hint of mystery, holding her hand tightly so that she couldn't let go.

After a few minutes, he led her along a narrow path and they emerged at a large opening in the forest. He turned to her and smiled "I wanted to show you this "

He had taken her to an open part of the woods where there were no trees in the circular clearing; just a few logs and an abundance of wild flowers, the stars and moon illuminating everything, creating a majestic glow.

A slow smile gradually lit up her features as she glanced around in wonder " It's ... it's magical" She whispered, her expression one of wonder. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around her from behind "Nothing is as magical or as beautiful is the one in my arms right now" He placed his chin on her shoulder and held her very close.

The gentleman took off his cloak and placed it on the soft grass. He reached up and placed his hand on her neck and kissed her lips softly, the young woman placed her hand on his beating heart and returned the kiss with increased passion. He smiled at her then placed his hand on the small of her back and lay her gently on the ground where he had placed the cloak. Under the light of the bright moon, at last they gave in to the temptation they had fought so hard for so long. They lay in each others arms in the afterglow and watched the stars glisten in the clear night sky, just the two of them. Just for tonight, in this moment, they were simply two people in love with not a care in the world. The time got away from them very quickly and before they knew it the sun had started to rise, with a sigh she turned to him

"They'll notice I'm gone soon, I really must go" She rests her head against his chest and sighs. "Then when can I see you again?" He asked in a low tone.

"The day after tomorrow, the same time" She answered looking down sadly.

He gently stroked her cheek and whispered in a soft voice "I'll be waiting for you like always"

The young lady looked into his eyes and whispered "I love you"

He smiles back at her with love in his eyes "And I, you."

He reached behind her to pull up her hood, tucking an errant strand of ebony hair behind her hair "I will be behind you making sure you come to no harm" He placed his hand on her cheek and kisses her lips gently.

She places her hand on his neck and kisses him back and then leans against him "I count the moments until I see you again" She pulled up his hood, letting her thumb graze his cheek gently as she did so.

He raised his hand to meet hers and holds it gently "We better hurry " his voice filled with sadness.

She nods sadly and steals one last kiss before running off into the dark forest. After a few moments he follows her as closely as he can to ensure no harm comes to her just as he promised.

Please leave a review, would love to know what people think


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for the reviews so far they are very much appreciated

Although like the young girl said, it was only the day after tomorrow, to both of them it felt like it was years that had gone by. Standing in the usual place where they stole their cherished moments together. He looked around for any sign she was around but there was nothing. Neither the rustle of the leaves on the forest floor, nor the sound of a twig breaking as someone stood on it. He sighed heavily and leaned against a tree giving it a little longer.

Knowing that time was very limited, the young girl quickened her steps into a run, as she made her way through the forest trail she had memorized so well. When she reached the spot, she looked around not daring to call his name as this would only bring attention to where they were.

When the object of his affection came into his line of sight he came out of his hiding place smiling as he whispered her name, turning around to face him, he smiled seeing how the moonlight lit up her mocha eyes making the stars in the sky seem dull in comparison. The pair held each other in a loving embrace for a few tender moments before he gently kissed her nose and smiled lovingly at her.

"These past few days have been torture without you" He said lacing the fingers of their left hands together, holding them close to his beating heart. She leaned into him and inhaled his scent as she did the overwhelming feeling of security washed over her. He let his free hand run through his lovers soft ebony hair that now flowed freely down her back, in that moment he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

" You were never out my mind, every moment that passed was one closer to seeing you again, that's what kept me going" She whispered as she played with his hand lovingly.

He moved his free hand from her hair and gently ran his finger down her cheek making his way down he traced her jawline before running his thumb over her soft lips before gently capturing her lips in a kiss filled with love and passion. Felling the soft touch of his lips against hers set of an explosion of emotions inside her, like fireworks in the night sky. She ran her tongue along his lips silently seeking entrance; as soon as he felt this he parted his lips and let her in. After a few moments they parted from the kiss but held the embrace as they stood looking in each other's eyes. He leaned in a stole a single kiss smiling as he did so.

"This sneaking around stealing small moments here and there is killing me" she confessed" I want to be able to say it's you that owns my heart "she said with his eyes glancing downward in sorrow.

" Regina " He spoke gently and softly, while tilting her head up so he was looking into her eyes " The sneaking around is the only way we can be together right now, and believe me I hate it too " He said as he began to run his hand tenderly down her arm.

"I've never met anyone who can make me feel like you before, when I'm with you everything just falls into place and I feel like a whole new person " She says her voice was only above a whisper while bringing her hand up to rest on his strong arms " This wouldn't hurt as much if these feelings weren't so strong " She says taking one hand from her waist and kisses it gently.

"Regina, ever moment I spend with you is engraved on my heart and in my memory, nothing and no one can take that away " He says running his hand through her hair again. " Every time I look into your eyes I can see my hope and happiness "He leans and captures her lips gently one more time.

With a sigh she spoke "It hurts to pretend that I don't have these feelings"

Taking her other hand in his holding on to her tightly" One day, we will be able to walk together hand in hand, until then I will take what I can get "Dropping her hands gently he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. " Tonight, lets enjoy our time" He said trying to hide his own hurt and pain.

Regina looked up at him biting her lip with a small smile "What do you have planned?" she asked.

Robin smiled "Wait there, I will be right back." After a few moments he returned with his horse.

Regina smiled widely and walked over " Robin, He's ... beautiful " She said slowly reaching her hand out towards the majestic beast.

"This will take a bit longer to get to so " Robin said as he reached out his hand for her to take.

Regina quickly obliged. She placed her hand on his forearm, gracefully she pulled herself up and mounted the horse behind him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and held him close. As she rested her head on his back, Robin looked back to make sure she was on safely then he took the reins and began guiding the horse towards their destination.

Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter ... I hope you enjoy it.

After riding for about ten minutes, the rustle of the forest was far behind them. All they could hear was the sound of the horses hooves as he galloped quickly. Suddenly the tranquil sound of running water filled the air. Regina looked around to try locate where it was coming from but she couldn't. After a few more moments Robin brought the horse to a stop and dismounted. Reaching up he placed his hands on Regina's hips and helped her down.

"Where are we?" She asked curiously.

Robin took her hand and moved some branches away revealing a waterfall hidden safely out of sight. "I found it yesterday." He told her as they walked.

Regina walked along beside him, their fingers laced together. Her mouth open in awe at the sight in front of her. Robin watched her intently. "Do you like it?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

Words finally formed in her mouth. "It's...its amazing, Robin."

Robin smiled brightly as he lead her nearer to the wonderful waterfall. Holding her hand tightly, they came to a stop beside a makeshift camp that Robin had set up for them earlier the same day.

"We are crazy Robin. One, if not both of us, will be killed if we ever got caught." Regina spoke softly.

"If it comes to that, Regina, I would have no hesitation giving my life for you, none at all." He said as he stroked her cheek gently with his finger.

Regina raised her hand on top of his and kissed his lips gently. They both intensified the kiss as each moment passed. Robin moved his free hand to her hip pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Regina smiled against his lips then rested her head on his forehead. "You are the only one in my heart, Robin, and you always will be."

Robin took his finger and gently tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "No one will ever compare to you, Regina." He spoke with his voice filled with love and truth.

Robin took her hand and lead her into the tent where a blanket lay on the ground. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he lay her down gently. Regina reached up to cup the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Robin reached an arm across her to stabilise himself and quickly intensified the kiss. Reaching her hand round his body, Regina slowly slipped her hand hand under his shirt and ran her hand up his back. The gentle touch of her finger tips running against his skin made Robin smile against her soft lips. He reached over and lifted her hand slightly higher and laced their fingers together. This all happened while his other hand traced gently up her side.

As he moved his hand further up, he begain to unbutton her shirt to reveal her bra. Placing his hand gently under arm, he pulled her up so she was sitting and slipped the shirt off. He then began kissing her neck as he gently lay her back down again.

"You know my body like no other." Regina whispered as she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Oh, is that true?" He asked, reaching to her hip and stroking it with his thumb.

Regina gasped as he did this. "Yes, it is." She leant her head up to place a kiss on his lips.

Robin smirked and began kissing her neck, working his way down her collar bone and down her chest, while running his hand up her side. Regina gave his hand a gentle squeeze and closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips on her body.

"Your skin is like silk Regina, soft and delicate." he said, as he continued to run his hand over her stomach.

Regina smiled up at him and traced her finger along his jawbone. Leaning up on her elbow, she nibbled on his ear gently. Robin reached down and unzipped her trousers, gently pulling them down. Slowly Regina unzipped his and slid them down with her feet. She placed her hands down his boxers, taking them off too. Robin kissed her nose and slid off her panties, kissing her forehead as he eases himself into her.

Regina bites her lips as she feels him inside, gently capturing his lips as she raises her hips towards him. Robin, not wanting to waste another moment, began to thrust slowly at first. A moan escaped Regina's mouth as she started to move her hips to match his rhythm. He took his free hand and ran it through her hair as he slowly quickens the pace. Another moan escapes as she feels him deeper inside, she moves her hips to encourage him to move faster. He gladly complies, and soon the both hold each other as the feeling of ecstasy takes them both over.

Laying in each others arms, Robin held the Queen close, watching her sleep. He knew soon he would have to wake her up, and she would have to return to the castle where he wouldn't be able to see her. Knowing she would be gone on official business for a few days made his heartache even more.

The moments they shared that night may have been small, but in his heart they made him complete. And all because he was with her.


End file.
